The present invention relates to a radiator structure for a two-wheeled vehicle.
Traditionally, a radiator structure for a two-wheeled vehicle has been well-known (see Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 7-055292) in which a louver is installed on the front surface of a radiator main body (of a radiator, a main body portion that fulfills a function of cooling engine cooling water). A vehicle to which the technique described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 7-055292 is applied is an irregular ground traveling vehicle. Such a vehicle has a more sufficient space for positioning the radiator than a two-wheeled vehicle. Thus, in the technique described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 7-055292, the radiator is positioned above a front wheel (away from the ground).